


Finally

by frogkeep



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogkeep/pseuds/frogkeep
Summary: A little thing I wrote for lesbin on tumblr! We were talking about Momohara and I just. Really appreciate the relationship they have and now I think they'd be a good couple. So it's wedding time. I did a lot of research too and then I didn't use it lmao.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Gokuhara Gonta/Momota Kaito
Kudos: 23





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW, I'm the only one that ships Gonta/Kaito but it's gOOD.

“Peach, huh?” The question was extremely soft and innocent. Kaede spoke as if she was trying not to wake up the gardenias that were in a vase on the table next to them. “What inspired that choice?” Kaito cleared his throat but spoke just as soft.   
“Because we both love peach. And yellow to match, he loves bright cheery things and I love him.” Kaede merely smiled as Kaito began to ramble. Her delicate fingers tightened the bow around Kaito’s neck one more time.   
“Tight enough?” Kaito merely nodded as he took in the sight in the mirror before him. He wore a pale peach suit that fit his body perfectly, thanks to a month or so of adjustments and headaches. To match the suit, black Oxfords and of course, his engagement ring, a solid gold band on his right hand. A smile made its way onto Kaito’s face and when he looked back to Kaede she too, was smiling. However her smile involved tears.  
“Oh please don’t cry.” Kaito embraced Kaede before she could even get a word out.   
“Kaito, y-your suit is gonna g-get, wet.” Kaede managed out between hiccups. She pushed back against the astronaut's chest and looked him in the eye once she was able. “And don’t worry about me. These are tears of joy. Just like when Shuichi did this.” Kaito let out a small laugh.   
“I thought you cried so much because you had feelings for him.” A running gag between the three of them and Maki was that Kaede and Shuichi had feelings for each other and when Maki asked Kaede out she flushed her feelings for Shuichi and went for the ‘hot goth gf’ instead. And Kaede laughed at his joke nonetheless.  
“You say that but we all had feelings for Shuichi at one point.” This time Kaito laughed.   
“Shuichi probably had feelings for us too, ya know.” With that joke, Kaede finally returned the hug she had been given 2 minutes ago. When she did she felt arms come under her own and wrap tightly around her. Soft, patted, comforting arms. Kaede still couldn’t believe Kaito was so soft and warm. He was loud, excitable, and brash. But looks don’t always match the personality.   
“Hey,” A soft but demanding voice broke the silence and hug the two were sharing. Kaito frowned and Kaede grinned at the sight of her girlfriend. “I knocked two times and you guys didn’t answer. Don’t look at me like that.” Maki walked over to the couple and Kaede willingly took the hand Maki had extended towards her. “Kaito you’re supposed to be up there in 5 minutes.” Kaito shivered as Kaede took one of his hands with her free one.  
“You have every right to be nervous, but just know that you’ll do fine.” Kaede smiled and Kaito gave a vague nod to show he was listening even though his eyes were fixed on the door leading outside.  
“You’ve kicked ass at every practice up to this point.” Maki was next to speak, she had known Kaito for the longest time and a good way to get him to realize he could do stuff was to remind him that he had done it before and he could do it again.   
“Those were just practices though.” Kaito eyes flipped down to look at the girls in matching yellow and then back up to the door. “I might mess up the real thing. You guys know I do that shit a lot. If I mess this up I might as well go ahead and throw my entire life out the window.” Maki simply shook her head and Kaede frowned.  
“Come on, Mr. Luminary of the Stars! Where’s your confidence?” Kaede took her hand back and joined Kaito on the large platform. “Where’s your umph?” She asked as she puffed her chest out and hit a confident pose. “Where’s your shine?” Her voice rose as she asked questions causing Maki to laugh. “Where’s your spirit? You’re about to marry the man you love! Where’s your excitement?!” Kaede was suddenly in Kaito face, cheeks red and puffed out, brows furrowed and eyes staring daggers.   
“I- uhh.” Kaito’s eyes averted Kaede’s as they searched for another point in the room however Maki’s face poked up in his line of sight.   
“You’re supposed to be on in less than a minute.” She pointed at the clock on the wall as she spoke. Kaito shook his head to clear his thoughts and Kaede resumed her spot next to her girlfriend.  
“You’re right. I got this. I’ve done it before and I can do it again!” Kaito’s voice got significantly louder and more confident as he stepped off the platform down onto solid ground. “I’m gonna marry him.” He smiled and Kaede did the same.  
“Yaaaaay!” Her hands mimicked pompoms and her smile was as wide as ever. “You got his, Kaito.” Turning his gaze to Maki she gave a rare smile and lead Kaito to the door leading outside.  
“Go get ‘em tiger.” With those 4 words Maki and Kaede opened the doors and allowed the sunshine into the small side building. Upon stepping outside, Kaito could see the two groups of people seated on both sides of the cream colored aisle. Allowing his eyes to follow up the aisle to the man already standing at the altar Kaito couldn’t help but smile. His soon to be husband’s white suit fit perfectly, his hair was braided and tied into a loose bun, and his eyes. Oh his eyes. Perfectly ruby eyes were covered by glasses, as they always were. Kaito wasn’t aware his legs had begun to move until he was looking straight into those amazing eyes. Kaito’s heart was set ablaze the first time he saw them and today was no different. But today, Kaito would finally marry their owner. He was just as bright and wonderful as his eyes. Gonta Gokuhara. Finally. Finally.


End file.
